


life’s an adventure with you

by howlingtothestars



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingtothestars/pseuds/howlingtothestars
Summary: A collection of oofuri drabbles (but mostly tajihana)
Relationships: Hanai Azusa/Tajima Yuuichirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. don’t let go

“Don’t let go.” 

Hanai frowned at the words. His raised hand paused on its path to the door and fell back to his side. “Don’t let go?” He parroted the statement back as a question. Turning, Hanai watched Tajima, who remained facing the door. 

Tajima squeezed his hand as though he expected Hanai to pull away. 

Hanai simply held on tighter. “I won’t,” he promised. He noticed Tajima’s shoulders relax. Inside the house, the sounds of children laughing and adults conversing reached them at the doorstep. Tajima’s family waited for them. 

“We don’t have to say anything about us tonight if you don’t want to.” Tajima seemed to freeze on the spot. Hanai placed his other hand on Tajima’s shoulder and coerced him to turn toward him.

Tajima looked up at him with eyes filled with worry. “It’s the holidays and all of your family is here. We can wait for a smaller gathering.” Hanai smiled, reassuring Tajima. 

A smile slowly appeared on Tajima’s face and Tajima squeezed his hand again. “I know we can,” he said. His shoulders began to unwind. “But I want them to know we’re together.”

“You sure?” Hanai knew a large family could be intimidating when it came to discussing topics like this. His family was small enough that it hadn’t been so bad. 

That was also partially due to one of his sisters walking in on him and Tajima one evening. In Hanai’s defense, she was supposed to be at her college dormitory and no one was supposed to be at the house. 

It had resulted in awkward apologies and an even more awkward conversation. After that, talking to Hanai’s parents was like a walk in the park. 

“I’m sure.” Tajima grinned at him. As if to prove his point, Tajima knocked loudly on the door. 

An older woman answered the door. Hanai recognized her as one of Tajima’s sisters. Tajima looked so much like all of his older siblings. “Yuu-chan,” she sang out. She wrapped her arms around Tajima and hugged him tightly. “You’re finally here!”

Hanai chuckled softly at the pout on Tajima’s face. Hanai knew how much Tajima disliked that nickname. 

Her eyes turned to Hanai. “Hanai-kun,” she pulled him into a hug as well, “it’s good to see you again.”

“And you as well,” he responded once he got over his surprise. Unfortunately, he couldn’t place her name. 

She pulled away and glanced at their combined hands. Mirth filled her eyes. 

Oh, no. 

She turned back to the open door, gesturing for them to enter. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. “Yuu-chan’s here,” she called out, “and he’s brought his boyfriend!”

A loud chorus of cheers sounded, surprising Hanai. Even Tajima’s mouth had fallen open at the declaration. 

A voice called out above the others. “It better be Hanai-kun!”

Hanai couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up from his chest. “I guess there was nothing to be worried about,” he said as he and Tajima walked into the house hand-in-hand.

“No, but be prepared for all the boyfriend conversations,” Tajima warned with a teasing look in his eyes. “I am the youngest after all.”

“Oh, please,” Hanai laughed it off. “You have at least three nieces and nephews now. You’re far from the baby.” 

The raised eyebrow from Tajima did worry him and Hanai was prepared to promise every person at the party that he would never hurt Tajima. 


	2. kiss me - tajihana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanai’s not sure if he’s more confused about Tajima’s request or finding Tajima in a library of all places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tajihana “Kiss me” prompt from here: https://blisfvll.tumblr.com/post/627380949234155520/prompt-list-1

"Kiss me."

It took a moment for the words to register in Hanai's ever exhausted college brain. It wasn't his fault that finals had been a bitch this semester. He was lucky to be alive. All those sleepless nights were probably destroying his body.

When the words finally connected, Hanai felt his face ignite. Steam could probably come out of his ears with how hot his face felt.

"What?!" He yelled much too loudly for the library they were in. He stared at Tajima with wide eyes. Actually, what was Tajima even _doing_ in the library anyway? He always refused to come in here…

"You- you can't be serious..." Hanai mumbled when he felt eyes on him. He could feel their glares burning into the back of his head - probably because of his little outburst.

Tajima's unblinking stare was unnerving at best. Hanai had the brief thought he was prey being sized up by a predator. Part of him wanted to run, but he also... did not want to do that.

"I'm always serious," came Tajima's reply. Oh, did Hanai roll his eyes at that because he knew that Tajima wasn't _always_ serious. "So?"

"So what?" Hanai asked, looking everywhere but at Tajima's challenging eyes.

"Kiss me," he repeated. "Come on," he whined when Hanai didn't even answer. "It's for good luck on my last exam."

Sighing, Hanai felt himself cave. He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Tajima's lips. "You didn't study, did you?" The sheepish grin told Hanai everything he needed to know, so he gave Tajima one more kiss for a miracle to happen.


	3. my home - tajihana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanai just wants Tajima to actually mean the words he says.

“You should probably go home,” Hanai whispers over the chatter and music in the bar. 

It’s pushing one in the morning and Tajima can barely keep his eyes open. He’s only had a couple of drinks but he looks exhausted. Maybe he’s had a long week.

“But I’m already home,” Tajima says with slurred words and a goofy smile on his face.

Unsure of how to deal with that, Hanai laughs. He knows Tajima is being truthful. He can tell from the look in his eyes, but Tajima is also drunk. What if he doesn’t mean what he says?

“Sure,” Hanai mumbles. He wraps an arm around Tajima’s shoulders and helps him to his feet. “Let’s get you home. I already called you a cab.”

Tajima stumbles a few times as Hanai escorts him out of the bar. As they wait for the cab, Tajima leans heavily into Hanai’s side and has his arms wrapped around his waist. Hanai keeps his arm around Tajima’s shoulders to keep him steady. He’s only a little worried that Tajima might just fall over.

It’s quiet between them, and Hanai can’t tell if it’s uncomfortable or not. He’s always been a bit unsure when it comes to Tajima. Now is no different.

When the cab pulls up, Tajima’s arms tighten. 

“Come on,” Hanai says. He practically drags Tajima to the car. “You’ll feel better once you’re home and in bed.” Tajima plants his feet and doesn’t move. “Tajima…” Hanai turns to complain, but the moment he’s facing Tajima, he’s pulled into a kiss.

“You’re my home,” Tajima stresses. The words are still slurred but clearer. “I mean it.”

It’s still not enough for Hanai. “Tell me in the morning then.” _Tell me when you’re sober and I know you’ll remember._

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: star_howler


End file.
